Running Around In My Dreams
by leamingtons
Summary: "I love him wholly and unconditionally and without reservation. I love him enough to sacrifice a friendship. I love him enough to accept my own happiness and use it, in turn, to make him happy back." Completely AU. Loosely based on the film, "Something Borrowed."
1. Memories and Birthday Surprises

_Rachel Berry walked into her first class of the day, full of enthusiasm and happiness. She had just turned 6 years old and she felt like she was more mature and wiser than her other class members. As she made her way to an empty table near the front and sat down politely and efficiently. She straightened out her dress to reveal no crinkles and began to unpack her newly decorated supplies for the day ahead. Her eyes glanced at the clock above her and her eyebrows narrowed in confusion. She wished she knew how to read time. Luckily, the school bell chimed and the students began to pile in. Rachel fixed her glasses so they balanced freely atop her nose and smiled as each student walked past her. Funny enough, they were not returning the polite gesture. Except for one girl. She had dark, black curls which swept over her shoulders and she had tan skin which complimented her hair colour. She wore a short, denim skirt and a lemon tank top which matched her sandals. The corners of her mouth perked up at the sight of Rachel as she walked to the back of the class._

_"Santana! Come sit over here."_

_A bubbly blonde gestured for the girl to sit beside her and she glared at Rachel as she turned around to face the dark haired girl whose name is supposedly Santana. Santana looked towards Rachel and the blonde and she reluctantly decided to sit next to the blonde. She shared a sympathetic smile at Rachel but Rachel did not return it._

_The school bell rang for lunch and the students immediately stood from their seats and eagerly ran to their bags to get out their lunches. Rachel hated lunchtimes. She always seemed to get picked on in some way for doing absolutely nothing. She slowly packed her bedazzled pencil case and pencil, wasting as much time as she could. She looked up to see Santana, looking down at her. "Hi," was all she said. Rachel nodded and whispered a small hello. Santana looked outside to see the other kids, calling out to her to sit with them and have lunch but Santana had another idea._  
_  
"Do you want to sit with me at lunch? You seem a bit sad and I have some sandwiches you could share with me."_  
_  
Santana showed Rachel her lunchbox, which contained several sandwiches, some biscuits and an apple. Rachel looked up at Santana and shook her head._  
_  
"Your friends don't like me. They make fun of me and my glasses."_  
_  
"I don't care. I sort of like you."_  
_  
Rachel grinned from ear to ear. "Y-yeah, I would like to sit with you."_  
_  
Santana beamed back at the brunette as she took Rachel's free hand and they walked side by side to Santana's group of friends. The kids made room for the small Latina to sit down next to them but not for Rachel._  
_  
A small, red head with freckles covering every aspect of her face called out,_

_"No one wants to sit with you, freak."_

_The group of kids burst out laughing and began to shoo away Rachel. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She immediately turned away and ran to the girl's bathroom. Santana hissed at her friends and glanced at them evilly before running to find Rachel. The girl's bathroom was full of silence until Santana heard the faint sob coming from the last cubicle._

_"Rachel? Is that you?" Santana asked, curiously. She could hear her mumble a word which sounded awfully like a 'yes.'_  
_  
"Your friends are big meanies, Santana." Rachel called out to Santana as she began to cry again._  
_  
Santana nodded sadly. "I know. I'm sorry. I won't be mean to you." Santana heard the sound of Rachel fumbling to open the lock of the cubicle. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were tear-stained._

_"You won't?" Rachel asked._

_"Yeah," was all Santana said before Rachel pulled her into a tight hug. They were losing balance and they both fell in a collapse of giggles._  
_  
This is how Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry became best friends._

* * *

_Years past yet Rachel and Santana were still the best of friends. They did everything together including their school's 4th grade talent quest. Rachel practically begged Santana to perform with her. Rachel was quite arrogant and she boasted a lot about her talent. She thought she was more talented than everybody and she wanted to show the school she was but she wouldn't do it without Santana. Santana's choice was to perform a dance number to the inappropriate song "Push It" but Rachel wanted to sing the duet, "A Boy Like That" from the seminal movie classic, "West Side Story" but Santana forcefully declined her song selection and persuaded the young diva to do the dance routine with her. Fortunately, they won first place._

_And by saying they did everything together, I mean they did everything together. From sleepovers to sports events, they were joined by the hip and then they met Sam Evans. Sam and Rachel instantly clicked and became close friends but Santana spent most of her time, insulting him rather than be his friend._  
_It was when they were 12 years old and on the 23rd March was the 7th grade Annual Spring Dance and much to Santana's dismay, she had not found someone to go with her. Santana could have any guy she wanted, but this time around, she found no one and it upset her. Rachel was the only one who could comfort her._

_"B-but Rach, I-I feel like a l-loser," sobbed Santana as Rachel continued to rub soothing circles on Santana's back trying to comfort her._

_"Santana, listen to me." Santana's focus was all on Rachel._

_"You are the complete opposite to a loser." Rachel brushed a lone strand of Santana's hair away from her face and continued to speak._

_"You don't need a date to be happy. I don't have a date," Rachel shrugged._

_"But that's because people think you're a bit weird," Santana added, and Rachel gasped in shock, eyebrows raised in confusion but Rachel had learned that Santana insults people quite a bit, even Rachel sometimes but hardly ever._

_"Come on, I know someone who'll go with us."_

* * *

_"No."_

_"Come on, Sam. Come with us to the dance."_  
_  
"No."_  
_  
Santana rolled her eyes and glared at the blonde boy. "Look, Frog Lips. You don't have a choice, it's either us or no one. Your choice."_  
_  
Sam took a deep breath in and glanced back at Santana, with an evil look in his eye. Then he looked at Rachel whose face looked upset and sad. He put his hand on Rachel's shoulder and spoke directly at her._  
_  
"Rach, I want to go with you. It's just her I'm worried about." Sam tilted his head to the Latina, smiling sarcastically at her two friends. "You know, how much I don't like her."_  
_  
"Please Sam, for me." Rachel smiled sweetly at him and gave him, the cutest puppy dog eyes known to man and Sam gave in._  
_  
"Fine, I'll go."_  
_  
Rachel cheered with joy and high-fived Santana before grabbing Sam by his arm and linking it with hers._  
_  
"Let's start planning on matching dress and suit choices."_  
_  
Rachel continued to ramble on about the dance while Sam and Santana just eyed each other and rolled their eyes. Rachel's constant rambling sometimes annoyed the hell out of them and that was one thing they had in common but they still hated each other, to a certain degree._

* * *

Rachel liked to reminisce about old memories sometimes. It relaxed her and it always made her happy when things went bad. This time, she was worried about Santana. She had gotten an urgent call from her to meet her at a nearby bar. The tone of her voice worried her the most. She managed to get out of work earlier than expected and rushed to 'Boissons.' Luckily, it was only a few minutes away by a taxi.

The exterior of the bar looked fun and exciting and Rachel looked the exact opposite. She was wearing a white blouse and a brown, high waisted skirt with a black belt which matched her clumpy shoes. There were two bouncers on either side of the entrance, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Excuse me? Do you have ID?" One of them asked curiously.

"Um, yeah. Of course, but I'm just here for a friend. I don't really-,"

Their conversation was ended abruptly by the opening of the main doors. Rachel was more confused than ever. She walked through the doors and into pitch darkness. She could hear faint noises of people murmuring and whispering. Something was definitely up.

"Hello? Santana?" Rachel asked as she stretched her arms out, feeling her way through the bar.

"SURPRISE!"

The lights flashed to reveal a crowd of people, holding drinks and smiling at Rachel. She could definitely recognise a few of them. Including a dark haired Latina, who was pushing her way through the crowd, wearing an extravagant pink boa and holding a glass of martini.

"Rachel Berry, glad you could make it to the festivities!" Santana slurred as she wrapped her free arm around Rachel and quickly gave her friend a peck on the cheek.

Rachel looked around, amazed. She noticed a sign hanging from the ceiling that said, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RACH!" She smiled at her already drunk friend and pointed to the feather boa.

"Looks like you're having a lot of fun already," laughed Rachel.

Santana rolled her eyes and gave her a cheeky smile, "You know it, sister! Go on, have a drink or two because you're starting to bore me, Berry."

With that, Santana pushed her way back through the crowd and started to throw her arms in the air, dancing to the music. Rachel gleamed at her best friend and took her advice. She made her way to the bar and asked for a cocktail.

"Hello, birthday girl."

Rachel turned to find a familiar face beside her. It was her best friend, Sam Evans.

Rachel gasped in excitement. "Sam!" She tightly pulled him in a hug.

"Rachel, it's not like we don't see each other every day."

She gleamed at him and shook her head, "I don't care, I'm just glad you're here."

Sam smiled shyly and awkwardly shifted in the stool he was sitting on. She could hear faint footsteps coming behind her and she felt two arms wrap around her and someone's chin nuzzle into her shoulder. "Hey, Rach."

Rachel rolled her eyes to see Santana behind her. She politely smiled and took another sip of her drink. "Hey, San."

"Sup, Trouty Mouth," called Santana to the blonde sitting beside Rachel.

Sam rolled his eyes and glared at Santana. "Hello to you too, Satan- I mean, Santana."

"Screw you, Lisa Rinna. Rach, come dance with me."

Santana pulled Rachel by her arm, practically dragging her onto the dance floor and began to jump around excitedly to the music. Soon enough, Santana had a crowd of people around her, dancing and yelling. She was good at drawing in crowds. Rachel managed to slip away from the large crowd and walked to an empty couch in the corner.

"Hey, you," whispered a familiar voice. It was rugged yet soft all at the same time. She knew that voice from anywhere.

"Well, look who showed up. Hello there, Finn Hudson." Rachel smiled at him and moved around so that he could sit beside her on the couch.

"How do you like the birthday festivities?" Finn asked, curiously.

"Y-yeah, it's great. Santana did an amazing job, but I bet she had a lot of help." Rachel eyed Finn suspiciously and gave him a smirk.

Finn threw his arms out, like he was pretending to surrender. "Guilty."

Rachel stifled a loud laugh and beamed in his direction. He was looking straight at her, chuckling at her loud outburst.

"Finny Bear!"

Santana's voice was heard from across the room. She stumbled across the dance floor until she reached the couch where Finn and Rachel were comfortably sitting on. Santana fell into Finn's lap and kissed him full on the lips, cupping both his cheeks with her hands.

"I love you," she slurred and then she noticed Rachel, "and I love you too, Rachy." Finn soothingly patted Santana's head as she lay back and nuzzled into his neck. Rachel immediately stood and began to walk away.

"Rachy, come back and sit with me and my hubby," called out a drunken Santana.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just getting another drink," assured Rachel as she focused on Finn, who was raising her eyebrow in confusion.

Rachel smiled at him, lips closed and made her way to the counter. Finn and Santana had been dating for 5 years and they recently got engaged about 4 months ago. Rachel was actually the one that introduced them to each other. Finn and Rachel went to a prestigious music school together and became close friends and Santana, of course, was like her best friend. They were never meant to meet though, it was by accident and it haunted Rachel every day. She was actually falling for Finn at the time Santana came into the picture, and when they started dating, Rachel tried so hard to keep falling for him but it was so hard and she never did dispose of her feelings for him.

Rachel was in fact, crushing on her best friend's fiancée.


	2. Missing Purses and Big Mistakes

**authors note: just a reminder that i don't own glee or any of the characters and i also don't own the movie "something borrowed. peace and blessings.**

Rachel couldn't even bare to look at her two friends, smooching and being all lovey-dovey in the corner. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in before heading her way to the bar and ordered another cocktail. She felt pathetic. It was her own birthday party and she was having a horrible time.

"Come on, babe. I know you want some of this."

Rachel's eyebrows rose in confusion and turned in her stool to find a guy with a terrible Mohawk hairstyle with a flirtatious smirk plastered on his face. He was grinding up next to a blonde haired girl whose face said it all. She kept pushing him away but he kept coming back for more. Rachel rolled her eyes and turned back to face the bartender who was making her drink. All she heard next was a loud slap and the girl's heels strutting off in the opposite direction. The unknown guy soon found his way to an empty stool next to her and his face hit the counter in embarrassment. She couldn't help but laugh slightly but she covered her mouth with her hand to avoid the guy from hearing or seeing her. He lifted his head and stared curiously at the girl beside him.

"What are you laughing at, Princess Schnoz?"

Rachel's mouth made an 'O' shape as she gasped in shock. "Excuse me? That's incredibly rude."

The guy shrugged and asked the bartender quite rudely, in fact for the most expensive beer there was. After receiving the glass full of expensive beer, he took a long sip and sighed.

"I'm pretty pathetic, aren't I?" The guy looked at Rachel innocently and wanted an answer.

"No, no. Of course you're not," lied Rachel. The tone of her voice became higher as she shook her head furiously.

"Whatever," said the man as he turned to face directly at Rachel. He held out his hand, obviously indicating a handshake.

"I'm Puck, and you are?"

Rachel reluctantly took his hand in hers and shook it rigorously. "I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry."

Puck held her hand to his lips and kissed it softly as she gazed at her longingly. Once he kissed her hand, Rachel cringed and tried to get out of his embrace.

"Charmed," murmured Puck as he gave a cheeky wink.

Rachel rolled her eyes and took another sip of her cocktail.

"Wait, I have no idea who you are, why are you even at my party?" Rachel asked, curiously.

"Calm down, Berry. I'm one of Finn and San's friends. I sort of just followed them here, I have nowhere else to be," said Puck as he took a long chug on his beer.

Puck looks over his shoulder and waves to someone who is apparently behind Rachel. She turned around to see Finn coming her way. _Crap. _She couldn't really deal with him right now.

Puck stood up and greeted his friend with a high-five, "Gigantor! How's it going?"

Finn nodded and grinned at Puck, "Nice to see you too, Puck. Y-yeah, I'm okay. I see you've met Rach." He beams in her direction and she couldn't help but feel weak in the knees.

"Yeah, she bores me. I'm going to find San, she's more fun," admitted Puck as he patted Finn hard on the back and began to move around on the dance floor, grinding every girl in the way of him finding Santana.

Finn gestures to Puck and scoffs, "I'm sorry about him, he can be annoying as hell sometimes. He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

Rachel shook her head in rhythm to her shaking hands, "No, no. He's just... different from any guy I've ever met." She smiled at Finn as he chuckled softly at her tone of voice.

"You'll get used to him, I certainly did."

At that moment, Santana found her way to her two friends and she draped her arms over Finn and Rachel's shoulders and nuzzled her face into their cheeks.

"Come with me, Rachy. I have something for you."

She held her hand out to Rachel and she grabbed onto it and she literally was pulled across the dance floor by her drunk friend who was now on stage grasping onto the microphone and tapping it so it created a high pitched sound and made everyone mute and silent so they all had Santana's attention.

"Excuse me? Hello? Listen up. I'm here to make a speech for the birthday girl." She pointed to her friend in front of her and Rachel turned red out of embarrassment.

"I've known Rachel for several years now, and she is one of the most important people in my life. We spend every single minute together, and when she's not around, I feel empty inside."

Santana then gestures to a black screen beside her and suddenly, a very old picture of the two of them shows up and the room bursts with laughter. Rachel hides her face out of embarrassment as she sees the young best friends.

"We were inseparable. We basically changed each other, you know. She saved me from becoming a horrible bitch to everyone and she helped me try and be nicer to everyone."

Sam scoffs rudely out loud and begins to laugh controllably. Santana points to him and gives him an evil glare.

"You're this close to me hurting you, Guppy Face. Shut it, I'm trying to be meaningful here."

The room bursts with laughter again and Sam flips Santana off. The evil glare plastered on Santana's face does not change until she looks back at Rachel. Her face turns soft and she grins sympathetically.

"You are my best friend is the understatement of the century. You're the sister I never had. You're the mother I often need, and the reason why I can't stumble so furiously into adventures, because she's always there, she is a-always there."

Rachel could feel the tears well up in her eyes, so she used her sleeve to wipe her cheeks feverishly.

"Rachel, I love you. Because she went to NYADA and met my future husband, Finnocence."

Santana pointed to Finn who was leaning against the counter of the bar and she blew him a kiss.

"Seriously. Rachel, I really do love you, you mean e-everything to me," sobbed Santana as shut her eyes and then she slowly opened them. They were full of tears.

"C-come and give me a hug, R-Rachy," said Santana as she held her arms out and Rachel ran into them and just laughed.

They held each other tightly until they went blue in the face and fell on the floor, giggling. Just like they did when they were six.

"I love you too, San," whispered Rachel into her friend's ear.

* * *

It was a long night and Rachel was exhausted. Yes, she had loved Santana's party but she was going to regret this in the morning. Thank god for Sam though. He stayed with her until everyone left the party.

"Why do you even bother staying with me, Sam? You could have been home hours ago," said Rachel.

"Aren't I allowed to stay with my friend and keep her company? I wouldn't want you to be by yourself," admitted Sam shyly.

"Santana and Finn are still here, I'll been fine. Now, go home."

Rachel tried to hail a cab but failed miserably as Sam laughed at her and tried to do it himself.

"See, you suck at it as well," laughed Rachel until her face fell at the sight of an upcoming taxi pulling up beside Sam.

He smirked at her and she pushed him away playfully. Sam laughed and draped his arm around her quickly until Rachel pulled away and pushed him to the cab.

Sam opened the door then held it with his hand so it wouldn't close. "Are we still getting lunch tomorrow?"

Rachel simply nodded and playfully pushed him into the taxi. "Yes, yes, yes. I'll call you. Bye, Sam."

Before he could say anything, Rachel had already closed the door and waved the taxi off, with a cheeky smirk plastered on her face.

"Puckerman is a player, Finny. Just admit it, he is. He tried to get into Rachel's pants," said a familiar voice from behind her. It was a drunk Santana who had draped herself over Finn awkwardly.

"I believe you, Santana, okay?" Finn replied. His face changed into a wide grin at the sight of Rachel and Rachel returned the smile.

"Hey, Rachel. Look, we have to head off. Santana's losing it," muttered Finn under his breath.

Rachel laughed silently and nodded seriously. "It's fine, Finn. Just take her home."

Finn grinned at her and hailed a taxi, with Santana still attached to him.

"Rach?" whispered Santana. "I love you, okay?"

Rachel removed a lone strand of Santana's hair away from her face and smiled. "I love you too, San."

A bright, yellow taxi pulled up right in front of the three friends and Finn tried to open the car door but was having trouble, thanks to Santana. Rachel had to escape Santana's grasp and open the door for me.

"Thanks, Rach," mumbled Finn as he tried to help Santana into the car.

"I r-really do l-love you, R-Rachy," sobbed Santana. She is what you would call a "weepy, hysterical drunk" so she would start to cry over the most simple things. One time, she had a tear fest in the middle of the dance floor because Rachel left to go to the bathroom.

"I know you do, Santana but you need to come home. I'll see you tomorrow," said Rachel quietly.

Santana nodded sadly and got into the cab with Finn trailing behind her. The taxi was about to head off when suddenly, the door swung open and Finn hobbled out, with an unhappy expression on his face and Rachel could hear Santana weeping hysterically. Finn told the taxi driver the address of their apartment and shut the door forcefully and waved the cab off.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked, curiously.

"Santana has lost her Chanel bag, I told her I'd go find it and I wanted her to go home so there I am," said Finn sadly.

Rachel gasped at the thought of someone stealing Santana's Chanel bag and she started to panic, "She's lost it? It's worth 1,000 dollars. Finn, we have to find it."

Finn placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her down, "Rachel, it's okay. I bet it's still inside."

* * *

Finn and Rachel were frantically searching the club for Santana's Chanel bag and they both did not want to do this at one o' clock in the morning. Rachel was on her knees, crawling under tables to try and find it. Eventually, she did. You couldn't miss it. Her bright, white fabric caught Rachel's attention.

"Finn! Look, I foun-," Rachel's head hit the edge of the table and she stood up slowly, rubbing her sore head soothingly. Finn glanced over and her and smiled widely, taking the handbag from her.

"Thanks, Rach, for your help. Come on, I'll get you a drink," insisted Finn.

"No, Finn, it's okay. It's late and we both have work in the morning.."

"I won't take no for an answer, I'm afraid," said Finn as Rachel reluctantly followed him down the road to a dive bar that surprised Rachel because of how late it was open.

* * *

Rachel sat awkwardly on a stool as Finn ordered two beers at the bar which was about a few feet away. Finn insisted on buying them for her after a long period on persuading Rachel to let him do so. Rachel couldn't help but notice a beautiful, brunette girl checking Finn out from behind. Rachel scoffed, disgusted. Lucky enough, Finn caught her and whispered something to her which made her face go red with either rage or embarrassment as she stood up, handbag in tow and walked out of the bar.

Finn laughed all the way back to their seats, clasping two bottles of beer in each hand.

"What did she want?" Rachel asked, still glaring at the girl walking out of the bar.

"My number, probably. I told her I wasn't interested, and that I was sort of engaged."

Rachel snickered, "Oh, so that's why her face went red. Nice one, Hudson."

Finn laughed at her, proud of his accomplishment. They both took a sip of their beers and Rachel couldn't help but remember when they first met. Everything was so comfortable and relaxing now, and funny enough, it was quite comfortable back then too.

* * *

_Rachel eagerly walked into Musical Orientation on her first day at New York School of Dramatic Arts, full of excitement and joy. She was over the moon that she got into one of the most prestigious music schools in New York. She sat right in the middle of the lecture theatre, watching each student pile into the room._

_Rachel was always one for punctual attendance. Soon enough, the whole room was full of freshman students, waiting for their professor to turn up and start the lesson. The seat next to Rachel was the last one to be filled. He past Rachel and she could recognise the strange smell of Drakkar Noir sweep past her like the cool New York breeze. She closed her eyes to surround herself in the somewhat entrancing smell and she turned to face the person beside her. Wow, he was quite attractive. He wore a flannel shirt with a grey T-Shirt underneath, which was accompanied with a dark blue pair of jeans. He had a slight visible stubble around his chin and near his lips. His light brown hair was spiked up with a little gel and his brown eyes were mesmerising. He turned to face Rachel and he shot her a dopey looking smile which made Rachel weak in the knees._

_He turned back to find the professor had come through the door and started today's lecture. Rachel immediately dove into her bag and pulled out her bedazzled pencil case and placed four pens before her. She fixed them to be parallel with each other on her desk. She then took out her stack of books she needed for that lesson and slammed them onto her desk, earning a slight chuckle from the man sitting next to her. Rachel raised an eyebrow at the lack of supplies on his desk. He had one notebook and one pen which he was busy drumming a quiet tune on the edge of his desk. He shrugged at her and looked back to the lecturing professor. Rachel chose to ignore the irritating sound of his impromptu music session and opened her notebook. She moved the textbook from below it and she accidentally knocked her pens off her desk. She exasperated and folded her arms, out of anger. Then a hand leant over and placed a pen on her desk. Rachel removed a strand of her hair out of her place from her small anger fit to reveal the boy grinning at her, offering her his pen. Rachel shook her head, declining his offer._

_"I don't take no for an answer," he whispered, with a smirk on his face._

_Rachel felt herself blush furiously as she took the pen from his hand and began to write down notes and then it hit her, "How are you going to take notes?"_

_He shrugged, "I'll just listen."_

_Rachel beamed at the anonymous boy beside her. "I owe you."_

_"Yeah, you do."_

* * *

"Rachel? Rach? You okay?"

Rachel shook her head furiously, entering reality again only to see Finn's confused face right in front of her. She placed her fingers on her temples and massaged them peacefully.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just thinking about when we met."

Finn's grin was unforgettable, he was truly smiling out from ear to ear. "You still owe me, remember?"

Rachel let out an incredibly loud chuckle and quickly covered her wide mouth with her hand, her face immediately turning crimson. She nodded shyly, earning a dopey smile from Finn.

"Now, I remember why I had such a crush on you then," blurted Rachel.

There was an awkward period of silence until Rachel saw the confused look plastered on Finn's face and finally realized what she had said and her hand yet again found its way to her mouth.

"What?" asked Finn curiously.

"I though you knew, it was blatantly obvious, well, at least I thought it was," stated Rachel with a fake smile on her face, hiding the fact that she was so upset inside.

"I had no idea, like, at all," mumbled Finn, his hand nervously rubbing the back of his neck. His eyes seem to be wandering around the room, desperately trying not to make contact with hers.

Why did Rachel have to have a big mouth?

She stumbled her way into the yellow taxi parked right outside the dive bar, and tried to make sure that she was pressed right up against the door, avoiding Finn's desirable gaze. Her eyes instead looked out to the dissatisfying view of New York in the wee hours. She heard the door close ever so gently and Finn's soft yet rugged voice tells the driver where they are heading. His voice is so mesmerising to her, especially when he sings. He doesn't sing often, but occasionally he'll hum a tune to a familiar song and her heart would swell a few sizes.

But that is the last time she would hear him speak, because the taxi ride was full of a stubborn silence and all Rachel could do was just sit there and wait anxiously for him to say something first, but the wait seemed endless.

"I'm sorry," murmured Rachel as her gaze turned to Finn. His expression appeared confused as his head was slightly tilted as he raised an eyebrow.

Rachel sighed and repeated her apologetic words, "I'm so sorry, Finn."

Finn began to lean forward and he looked deeply into Rachel's eyes and cupped her cheek with his rough hand, stroking it softly. "Please don't apologize."

Rachel nodded slowly and looked down and began to fiddle with the hem of her blouse unknowingly. Finn used the hand that was just a few seconds ago placed on her cheek to tilt her chin to look him right in the eyes. Rachel had become so overcome with the love she had for the very man sitting before her that she thought was long gone, but it was all coming back to her now. Before she could react, Finn's lips had made contact with her own. She wrapped her arm around his neck as she responded to the kiss and Finn's arm had managed to envelope around her waist. He had gently pushed her against the taxi door since their impromptu make out session become more erotic and passionate.

It was so wrong but it seemed so right.

* * *

**reviews are love my angels**


	3. The Morning After and Weekend Getaways

**authors note: thanks you guys for the lovely reviews. i am definitely going to continue with this, i am really enjoying writing this fic! and once again, i do not own glee or something borrowed **

* * *

The irritating sounds from her alarm clock stirred Rachel from her slumber. She sleepily rubbed her eyes to wake herself and she turned to her side to turn off the infuriating noises coming from her bedside. Sighing, she laid face up before lazily shifting towards the edge of her bed and her eyes soon began to slowly fall and grow heavier. She then felt two strong arms envelope around her waist and then they pulled her into a warm, sturdy embrace. The smell that surrounded her was awfully familiar. _Drakkar Noir. Oh no_. Her eyes suddenly widened in shock and she jerked around hastily to find a half-naked Finn lying beside her, sleeping peacefully with a wholehearted smile plastered on his face. Rachel's mouth gaped open and her eyes immediately focused and began to look under the bed covers. She gasped piercingly and awoke the man beside her.

"Hmm, it's okay, baby, it's okay," mumbled Finn groggily.

Rachel grabbed onto Finn's bare shoulders and gently shook him awake. "Finn, Finn, wake up, you've got to wake up now."

Finn's eyes unexpectedly broadened and he swiftly jumped out of the bed. He cursed rudely under his breath as he began to pick up items of his clothing from the floor. Rachel did exactly the same as she wrapped a sheet around her bare torso and found Finn's pants that were awkwardly placed on the windowsill.

"Your pants, please put your pants on," insisted Rachel, as she threw his trousers across the room and into Finn's bare arms. Her eyes began to roam around the room, avoiding Finn's hasty dance as he tried to put on his trousers without causing any damage to Rachel's delicate belongings. Finn seemed out of place in Rachel's quaint apartment. He has always been quite tall and whenever he was invited to her apartment, he was always worried about walking into one of her chest of drawers or an expensive painting that hung on the wall.

"Shit. Shit," muttered Finn, trying to get up from the ground effortlessly.

Rachel stood frozen on her bedside, the plain, white sheet still attached to her naked body, and her mouth was still agape.

"I can't believe this, this cannot be happening," murmured Rachel, using a free hand to hide her face in humiliation. "Oh, god, Santana is going to kill me."

"No, she won't, she won't find out, I can promise you," acknowledged Finn with a stern look on his face.

Rachel nodded shyly and after a few moments of silence, the phone began to ring. Rachel decided to leave it so the answering machine could pick it up, until she realized who was calling. _Santana. _

"Rach, it's me. Why aren't you calling me back? I am so worried! Finn didn't come home last night.. I need you, Rachel."

Rachel looked at Finn with a petrified look upon her face and Finn was returning the exact expression. Finn then dove into his jacket pocket and let out a small gasp.

"14 missed calls."

Rachel silently cursed under her breath. She wasn't one to swear but in times like these, it was perfectly necessary.

"I've got to answer the phone, Finn," asserted Rachel as she stumbled over articles of her clothes to reach the phone beside the couch. She took a deep breath in and once Finn had looked presentable, she muttered for him to leave and he hurriedly rushed out of the apartment, without a single pause.

"Hello?"

"Rachel! Thank god, what happened to you? I've been trying to ring you for hours, why haven't you answered?"

"I'm so sorry, Santana, I didn't mea-,"

"Did you see Finn at all after the party last night?"

Damn. The very question Rachel was dreading to answer.

"Ah, no. I think he left with Puck," lied Rachel.

"Really? You don't think he is _cheating _on me, do you?" asked Santana with an upset tone.

_Oh god._

Rachel shook her head furiously, "No, no way. He wouldn't do that to you. He loves you."

She heard Santana sigh softly through the speaker, as Rachel's heart began to break into small pieces because Finn truly loves Santana, and all Rachel desperately wanted was to be in Santana's shoes. She wanted Finn to be in love with her, just like she has been for the past five years.

"You're right, he does love me. But let's just see where Finnocence has been all night. Stay on the line, okay,"

Rachel reluctantly agreed and placed the phone back on the table, anxiously waiting for the excuse Finn has up his sleeve to use on Santana.

She waited ten minutes, and ten minutes turned to half an hour and finally, Rachel was done with waiting so she ended the call. She was sort of relieved that Santana didn't respond because she would rather face her in person, than through the phone. Besides, she was going out to lunch with Sam. Oh, crap. _Sam. _Rachel swiftly grabbed her coat that was draped over the couch, picked up her keys and headed out of the apartment. Hopefully he wouldn't be too mad.

* * *

"How nice of you to show up, Rachel."

"Sam, I'm so sorry," said Rachel with a miserable tone, walking towards her best friend who was sitting on a lone bench, "I had a, work thing that held me up."

Sam huffed rudely but reluctantly nodded with a small grin that looked a tad sarcastic, "Of _course_ you did."

Rachel raised an eyebrow curiously, "What are you talking about, Sam? I'm telling you the truth."

"Yeah, yeah. I believe you. Can we have lunch now? I'm starving," Sam implied.

Rachel gave him a petite grin and grabbed his wrist before dragging him to the Sundae Shack, just across the street. Ever since they lived right in New York City, that café was like their haven. Santana used to tag along and join them for lunch every few days but after her and Finn started dating; it has just been Sam and Rachel. There was no insulting from across the table or snarky remarks to each other. It was comfortable, just her and Sam.

Sam stuffed his hands into his jean pockets and pulled a small pile of money. Rachel took hold of his hand and shook her head. "Don't you dare, Samuel Evans. I'm paying."

Sam gave her a heart-warming smile and his cheeks turned a slight pink. He looked down, shyly and his blonde hair fell over his closed eyes, nodded, and put the money back into his pockets.

Rachel returned the grin and smirked in his direction, "So the usual I'm presuming?"

Just then, her phone vibrated viciously in his jacket pocket and she removed it from the enclosed pouch to reveal a call from Santana so she answered immediately.

"San, thank goodness you called, I was-,"

"Rach, it's me, Finn."

Rachel let out a short gasp, "Finn, hi."

"Look, I am just calling to see if you are okay, I mean, after what happened today-,"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I'm really good," Rachel interrupted.

"That's cool, I was a little-,"

Suddenly a new voice interjected and made Finn's next few words seem mute. "Finny! Who are you talking to?"

"It's Rachel," Finn answered.

"Rach, it's San! Guess what? Finn did crash at Puck's, would you believe it?"

Rachel held back a small giggle and shook her head, earning a confused look from Sam.

"Apparently, they wanted to watch cricket at like one in the morning because who knows why at this disgusting bar across the street from the party, but it's all okay now. It's sorted," replied Santana.

Rachel allowed a sigh to pass her lips. Finn did think of a reasonable excuse. Bless him.

"Remember, we're going to the wedding boutique to pick out," Santana's voice suddenly turned soft and quiet, "my wedding dress."

"Oh, yeah. I remembered. See you in a few hours. Bye San," Rachel ended the call and placed the phone back into the coat pocket.

"Well, that was a bit weird," added Sam.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

Rachel sat awkwardly on a white bench, waiting patiently for Santana to come out of the dressing room. She began to think about everything that has happened, with Finn, especially. She was a terrible person. She slept with her best friend's fiancé and she is continuing to lie to everyone she loves to keep it a secret. She feels so bad, so guilty.

"Rach? Earth to Rachel?"

Rachel shook her head to distract her from her own thoughts and all she could see now was Santana dressed in a wedding dress. The bodice was a cream colour and coated in small crystals. It was very fitting and below the waist, the fabric began to flow outwards. It was made from soft silk and when she spun around, showcasing the dress, the material followed her so effortlessly. She looked beautiful, and so that is exactly what Rachel told her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I guess so," admitted Santana as she turned to face the mirror beside her. She let out an amazed gasp and then she began furiously wiping her eyes, indicating that she was tearing up.

"San, are you crying?" asked Rachel, inquisitively.

Santana threw her head into Rachel's direction with a stern look plastered on her face despite herself. "No," she choked as a sob escaped her lips.

"It's okay to cry, you know, weddings can be quite emotional," insisted Rachel.

"No, no. I'm saving the tears for my wedding, so I can't cry now," said Santana before she took a deep breath in, widened her eyes and dabbed at the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

She pointed a finger at her friend and jabbed her jokingly but her face didn't seem like she was kidding around, "You tell no one."

Rachel smiled widely, stifled a laugh and enveloped her friend into an embrace despite Santana's objections.

* * *

As they left the boutique, Rachel knew that it was a successful shopping trip. They had found Santana a dress, a veil to match and a lovely pair of cream heels to compliment the outfit. They both adorned wide grins as they walked merrily down the sidewalk.

"Okay, listen. Do you remember my friend, Brittany?" asked Santana.

How could Rachel ever forget Brittany? She was a bubbly blonde with a wild imagination who absolutely adored Santana. She always wore creative articles of clothing that matched her original personality. Rachel and she tolerated each other, just barely. Brittany wasn't the sort of person Rachel got along with. She would have never expected her to become friends with such a girl like Santana either. They were polar opposites, but this was the same case as Rachel and Santana but they seemed to really connect.

Brittany wasn't exactly the smartest either. Rumour has it that when Brittany was in high school, she had asked a girl in her English class how to spell orange. Sam invented the nickname, "Brainless Brittany" which no one personally found amusing but Rachel couldn't help but giggle at his attempt, but the nickname did stuck so whenever someone mentions Brittany, she thinks of that specific name.

"Yeah, of course," replied Rachel.

"Well, you know her family owns that bach down at the Hamptons?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow but nodded anyhow.

"She invited Finn and I to go and spend the weekend there, and we are taking Puck along too," smirked Santana, waggling her eyebrows flirtatiously.

Rachel scoffed rudely and shoved Santana playfully. "You know how much I dislike Puck."

"Yeah, but true love springs from true hate or that's what I've heard. He _totally _digs you, Rach," stated Santana.

Rachel responded by rolling her eyes and shaking her head, "I'm not going with that slimeball. I would _never _last a whole weekend with him and their constant flirting.. Unless.."

Santana looked at her friend, with a muddled expression. "Unless what?"

"Unless.. I can take another friend along," continued Rachel.

"Who did you have in mind?" asked Santana.

* * *

"Do I have to come with you guys?" asked an exasperated Sam with sunglasses atop his blonde locks, carrying a small suitcase covered in superhero stickers.

"Yes, I am not spending a weekend with a sexually active engaged couple, a disgusting slimeball, and Brittany by myself. If I have to suffer this torture, you're coming down with me."

At that moment, a large black SUV approached the front door of Rachel's apartment and began to hoot and honk incessantly.

A casually dressed Santana jumped out of the car. Her dark flowing locks draped over her shoulders and were covered with a large floppy hat. Her eyes were hidden behind awfully big sunglasses and she wore a yellow sundress with matching wedges.

"Rach," yelled Santana as she trapped her friend into a tight hug. "You can put your bags at the back of the car with Puckerman."

"I'll be careful not to hit him in the process," muttered Rachel sarcastically, earning a laugh from Sam.

Santana eyed Sam up and down in disapproval, "'Sup Grouper Mouth,"

"Always a pleasure to be greeted with such a lovely tone, Satan," replied Sam, with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Just go put your crap in the car. Thanks to Puckerman, we're already late."

"Shut up, Lopez. Don't blame me, you're the one who took two hours to pick out a stupid outfit," shouted Puck from inside the car.

Santana rolled her eyes and left Sam to take his luggage to the car.

Rachel was unsuccessfully trying to throw her bedazzled suitcases into the boot of the car but thankfully, a large pair of hands assisted her.

"It looked like you needed a bit of help," chuckled Finn.

Rachel gratefully smiled in his direction and took time to notice his different appearance. His hair was untidy, messy but he could pull it off. He wore a sky blue striped t shirt with navy shorts. He also wore aviator sunglasses that made him look mysterious and sexy.

Compared to how Santana and Finn were dressed, Rachel looked like a mess. She threw on some black mini shorts and an oversized pink top with an owl printed on the front. She also tied her chocolate hair into a tight ponytail and she took time to straighten her frontal fringe. She found her pink sandals that she hadn't worn since last year and they were a little small for her but she didn't care at all.

Once everyone was in the car, (Rachel made sure she wasn't sitting anywhere near Puck so she insisted that she would sit in the front beside Finn, who was driving) they departed.

"Hamptons, here we come!" yelled Puck. Santana cheered happily but everyone else sat quietly and anxiously waited for this car ride to end soon.

* * *

**reviews are love :)**


End file.
